


Fournication

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cum Swallowing, Deep feelings, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Foursome, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Unexpected Emotions, Unprotected Sex, ass eating, blood demon kuroo, but tied to a bigger fic with plot, consensual voyeruism, essence sharing, hunter matsukawa, incubus bokuto, mentioned of imprisonment, modern magical au, so there's a little bit of plot, warlock daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: The motto of sex hotel and dance club Dark Sensations is, “let pleasure be your guide”. But what happens when feelings start to come into the picture? Koutarou, the head incubus and owner of the establishment, isn’t sure.But when Sawamura—the warlock he loves—shows up with supernatural hunter Matsukawa and long lost blood demon Kuroo, he can’t wait to find out. And he’s fucking starving. Or starving for a fucking. Either way, it’s gonna be a fun ride.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111
Collections: Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2020!!





	Fournication

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Haikyuu NSFW Big Bang (my first ever bang). It started out a small idea that grew to a huge, potentially epic larger story, but for the purposes of the event, I elected to extract the sex scene (one of many knowing me and how the main fic seems to be shaping up) and post it on its own. 
> 
> So, once that larger fic is to a posting state, I will include a link here for those curious as to the backstory and history of these four. 
> 
> For those only here for the sex, enjoy!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, but Comments are the lifeblood of sharing works, so if you are so inclined as to tell me what you enjoyed about the fic, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Heads up: there is NSFW art embedded in the fic so use extra caution where you open/read this as there is nakedness below.

Koutarou lay in the center of his massive circular bed feeling it’s emptiness. Above he could hear the dulled thrum of heavy bass and the stomp of dancing feet in the club. Well, less dancing and more gyrating he was sure. But that was kind of the point and it _was_ fun. 

He considered going up—if for no other reason than to show he was still around—but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it formed. He wasn’t in the mood for dancing or socializing. He wasn’t in the mood for anything, feeling weak and tired, his usual energy nearly nonexistent and the whites of his eyes dark as pitch; a startling outward presentation of the turmoil roiling within his heart. 

Being a demon didn’t mean he lacked feelings and just because he wasn’t _supposed_ to fall in love, didn’t mean he _couldn’t_. It was why his kind didn’t keep the same partners for long. The more time spent with the same donor, the more likely the invisible line drawn by generations past was to blur; and the one between him and Sawamura—at least for Koutarou—was obliterated.

It had crept up on him as stealthily as a creature of the night and was just as terrifying. One day he was fine getting fed from patrons, the next he couldn’t get the rise he needed to feed. He didn’t even want to try.

But he couldn’t break free and, once he accepted it, realized he didn’t want to. Because as painful as loving Sawamura could be, it was also exhilarating since it was new. These were feelings and sensations Koutarou hadn’t felt before and he wasn’t ready to let them go so easily. 

One problem among many was Koutarou knew Sawamura already had other beds he frequented; or at least one in particular. Surprisingly, the thought didn’t make him jealous, which only added to the confusion of his own feelings. If he really were in love with Sawamura, wouldn’t he want him all to himself?

Koutarou shrugged. As much as he could get lost in his own head, he could also go along with a flow and see where it led. Somewhere deep in his soul, he knew something big was headed his way. It was a feeling he’d gotten only a handful of times before during his long life and, so far, hadn’t been wrong. 

And while it was tempting to seek a soothsayer or even a fate to confirm or learn details, even they couldn’t see _everything_. 

Besides, he liked to be surprised. 

A knock at his door echoed in the nearly silent chamber, drawing him from his thoughts. “Come in,” he called, rolling to his side and sitting up on the edge.

The door opened just far enough for Keiji to poke his head through. “Bokuto-san, arise, there are some guests here for you.”

Koutarou groaned, flopping on to his back. “Tell them I’m not available. No, tell them I’m dead and you're still gathering the ingredients for my resurrection.”

He was surprised to hear Keiji snicker and propped up on his elbows to look at him again, his eyebrow cocked up inquiringly. 

“I have a feeling if I tell this bunch that, they’ll be after the head of whoever ‘killed’ you and would find the necessities in a day,” Keiji said, a rare smile on his face. 

In one motion, Koutarou was on his feet. He pulled on his long coat, not bothering with a shirt as usual and hurried up the stairs to the door. “You mean it’s _him_? But wait, you said ‘bunch’, who else is here?”

“Why don’t you go see for yourself? I’m still rubbing my eyes thinking I’m seeing things.”

Anticipation hummed through Koutarou as he bounded up the stairs. He knew he’d been right, something big was happening and he couldn't wait to see what it was. 

As he entered the front hall, his eyes widened. He was right, it was Sawamura that had come to see him but it was his companions that shocked Koutarou to his core. 

Next to the warlock stood a tall male with curly hair and Koutarou was just close enough to see as he removed weapon after weapon from his person for Akinori to lock away during his stay: A gun. A knife. Another knife. A crucifix. Holy water. Silver knuckles. A box of bullets and finally, some charms and single-use incantations. 

_The hunter, Matsukawa._

He was one of the very last people Koutarou ever expected to set foot in his establishment, but if Sawamura deemed it safe to bring him, he wouldn’t question it. 

He _did_ have questions on how Kuroo was here. For all that he had heard of his demise, Koutarou never truly believed the blood demon had perished in the war. He was far too powerful and cunning to fall to human hands. But that begged the question of where he’d been all this time. 

The trio had just turned from the desk and as their eyes landed on Koutarou, they came to a stop. 

Koutarou blinked, but when Kuroo didn’t disappear like the whisper of a shadow, he took a tentative step forward. “Kuroo… holy shit… you’re alive,” he whispered.

“Heya Bo, long time no see,” Kuroo replied, with his familiar smirk and saunter, as though over a hundred years were the blink of an eye, but even with their near eternal natures, it still felt like a hell of a long time to Koutarou. 

He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and squeezing. “Where the hell have you been?” he said, voice hoarse with emotion. 

He felt Kuroo shrug. “Eh, got shoved into an interdimensional portal and locked in a box. You should meet the wizard who accidentally sprung me, you’ll like him.” 

They parted and Koutarou turned towards where Sawamura and Matsukawa stood watching them.

“What’s going on? I didn’t expect _you_ for another week,” Koutarou asked, looking at Sawamura

Sawamura shrugged and Koutarou wondered if the faint stain of pink on his cheeks was just a trick of light. “It’s been a crazy time. Thought it would be good to get away. Let off some steam. I knew Kuroo would want to see you, too.” His brow furrowed and he stepped closer. “What’s up with your eyes?”

Koutarou felt a momentary flare of panic. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation as it was, let alone try to navigate it now that Kuroo was back and Matsukawa was present too. 

Unexpectedly, it was Akinori who came to his rescue. “His eyes are like those—what do you call them—mood rings! Happy, go-lucky Bokuto equals bright, white and yellow. Down in the dumps is black. Angry is red which is _really_ scary with those irises and—”

“Thanks, Konoha, we get the picture,” Sawamura interjected. “What I want to know now is, why are you down in the dumps?” 

Koutarou shrugged. “Not sure,” he lied with difficulty, “sometimes the mood just comes on.”

Sawamura frowned again but thankfully didn’t press the issue. After a moment’s pause, he relaxed his face, embracing Koutarou in a warm hug. “Well, if you’re feeling down, how about I see if there’s anything I can do to… _lift_ your spirits.” 

He caressed the front of Koutarou’s pants, humming when he found him already half-hard from just the sound of his voice. 

“That sounds awesome,” Koutarou breathed out.

By the time they reached his bed-chamber, he was shaking. He hadn’t really allowed himself to feel the depth of the void in his essence but now—with a swirling mass of want and need emanating around him—he felt his own more distinctly and it was _roaring_. 

So much so that when Sawamura kissed him, he felt a surge of the warlock’s essence flow into him much too fast. He broke the kiss immediately, settling his forehead against the other man’s, his eyes squeezed shut. “Shit… Sawamura… I want you so bad, but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’ll be fine—”

“No! I… I need a bit of a build-up, I think.”

Hands cupping his face had Koutarou’s eyes opening to meet Sawamura’s. “Bokuto, how long has it been since you fed?” he asked, thumbs stroking softly over Koutarou’s cheeks.

“A while,” he admitted.

“Why?” Sawamura asked. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat and averting his eyes, Koutarou startled when he found Kuroo’s gaze boring into him. But despite its intensity, it was full of an unexpected understanding. At least, in Koutarou’s muddled headed brain that’s what it seemed like. 

The blood demon stepped towards them, settling his hands on Koutarou’s shoulders. “I think it would be best if _I_ gave him some juice to start with. Accompanied by… a live performance, if you would be so kind. Or kinky.”

Sawamura frowned up at him but then looked back to Koutarou. “What aren’t you telling me?” he asked. 

“Nothing, Sawamura! I swear!” Koutarou said as he laid soft kisses on Sawamura’s cheek, his fingers tracing down the side of his thick neck. “I just… haven’t been feeling well and I let myself go too long without a proper feeding.” He paused, letting their eyes meet again, no lies in his words as he went on, “And I wouldn’t mind watching you be pleasured. I’ve never gotten to, ya know.” 

They kissed again and Koutarou smiled when he sensed Matsukawa step up behind Sawamura. “So,” he asked, voice holding only the barest hint of nerves, “how does this work exactly?”

Kuroo snickered and Koutarou braced against the tension that flared between them. “You need it explained? I thought you were and Sawamura were bedfellows. No wonder he comes here, poor dear.” 

Koutarou watched the sharp line of Matsukawa’s jaw tense. “I know how _that_ works, asshole. I’d just like the gist of what’s going on with all of us.” 

“The short answer,” Koutarou said quickly, before things escalated, “is I don’t want to take too much essence too fast or from one person since I might accidentally drain them of more than I should. Having multiple partners will help. 

“Watching porn is like fast-food for my kind. Gets the job done but isn’t as satisfying for long. But watching people have sex, or whatever, in person, I can feel and absorb their residual energy. It will help me have more control with direct contact.”

There was a pause before Matsukawa surprised them all by spinning Sawamura into his embrace. He dipped his head, capturing the warlock's lips and wasted no time in easing them open to slide his tongue into his mouth. 

Sawamura’s arms wrapped around the hunter’s neck, pulling them closer and Koutarou was glad to have Kuroo behind him, holding him up. The pure affection and lust flowing and mixing from the pair before them had him as weak-kneed as Sawamura seemed, the warlock leaning deep into the hunter’s hold. 

Sawamura’s moan was low and sultry as Matsukawa slid his hands down to grab handfuls of ass, squeezing.

They parted for breath just far enough to speak in low tones. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Sawamura asked. 

Matsukawa’s eyes drifted to Koutarou’s, deep and fathomless. He must have found whatever it was he was looking for because a moment later, he nodded, directing his full attention back to Sawamura. 

“It makes sense. And there’s no way I came all the way here only to watch.” He leaned in to speak into Sawamura’s ear, but Koutarou was close enough to hear the words as well, “Now, I think we need less talk and clothes and a lot more action.” 

His eyes darted up again towards Koutarou and Kuroo, his gaze fierce and possessive but it was _hot_. “Why don’t you two get comfortable?”

Kuroo whistled lowly. “Such mighty hubris, hunter.” 

“It’s well earned, as you’ll soon see.”

Koutarou’s cock gave a violent jerk at the powerful confidence oozing from Matsukawa as he practically ripped Sawamura’s shirt open, his lips fastening to the side of his neck. 

“Come on, Bo,” Kuroo said, pulling on Koutarou’s hips. 

Koutarou allowed himself to be guided to the bed as Kuroo’s hands divested them of all their clothing. He slid against the silk sheets, eyes trained on Matsukawa and Sawamura as they tugged and pulled at one another’s clothes, unwilling to part from their deep kisses.

A touch to his back made him start but Kuroo’s honey-sweet voice in his ear made him relax. “Come’re Bo, lean against me and enjoy the show.”

Koutarou reclined into Kuroo’s embrace, his legs bracketing Koutarou’s body as they pressed back to chest.

Lips and a teasing tongue on his neck had him sighing, tilting his head to allow Kuroo to roam, but his eyes remained wide open taking in the two naked men in front of them as they made their way onto the bed. 

Matsukawa arranged Sawamura on all fours giving a perfect view of his perfect ass. Koutarou’s hunger flared heavily, a groan spilling out when Matsukawa dug his long fingers into the fleshy portion of Sawamura’s ass, prying his cheeks apart to reveal his twitching hole. Koutarou licked his lips, unconscious he’d begun to move forward until Kuroo’s strong arms held him back. “You need to wait, precious, remember?” he purred softly into his ear. 

Matsukawa tossed a smug grin over his shoulder before leaning in between those glorious orbs of flesh. Using the flat of his tongue he licked—slow and deliberate—from the base of Sawamura’s ball sack all the way to his tailbone, making the warlock moan wantonly.

Matsukawa pulled back and Sawamura chased the retreat, earning him a smack of palms to his cheeks that rang out into the room, mixing with the cry let loose from the warlock’s lips. 

Koutarou’s hole twitched with phantom feeling as Matsukawa leaned in again, lapping and prodding at Sawamura’s. As he worked his hole with his tongue, he’d roll his thumbs down across Sawamura’s sack, massaging his balls.

“Kuroo,” Koutarou gasped, his hips bucking up, seeking friction.

“Shhh… I got you,” Kuroo said, wrapping his hand around Koutarou’s thick, leaking cock. He swiped some precum from its tip, sliding it down and Koutarou tipped his head back against his shoulder, though his eyes never left the scene of debauchery in front of him. 

“Seems the hunter has a bit of a kink, hmm? Likes being watched. Or maybe he likes you watching him pleasure Sawamura. He does sound so good, doesn’t he? Looks so tasty? Do you want to eat him out too, Bo?”

“Yes,” Koutarou whimpered, eyes falling shut as Kuroo squeezed his cock just a little harder. 

Kuroo gave an approving hum. “Good, good. What else? What do you want? What do you _need_?”

“Wanna… fuck… wanna eat him, wanna be sucked, want him to fuck me…” Koutarou turned his head, a plea for a kiss on his lips but it was swallowed by Kuroo meeting him before he could speak. Their tongues immediately sought audience with each other, stroking eagerly in a dance long overdue but not forgotten.

 _I missed you_ Koutarou thought but did not say, instead pouring more into the kiss as Kuroo allowed his essence to flow into Koutarou. He suckled the tongue in his mouth, releasing it to gasp when Kuroo fisted his cock more firmly. 

He nuzzled into the side of Kuroo’s neck, the sounds of Matsukawa and Sawamura’s moans filling his ears. Licking the pale flesh before him, his brain caught up to a fact that had, until that moment, not been clear. “You taste different,” he whispered. 

“Bad?” Kuroo asked, guiding their mouths back together for a quick kiss. 

“No, just different.”

He turned his attention back to the other two when Matsukawa complained, “Sawamura, you’re too high, it’s straining my neck.”

“I don’t want to smother you,” Sawarmua protested from his new position straddling Matsukawa’s head.

“I’m strong enough to move you if I need to. Now, come on down.” With a firm tug around Sawamura’s thighs, Matsukawa pulled him to sit on his face. 

“Oh fuck,” Koutarou breathed out watching Sawamura toss his head back, gasping for breath as presumably, Matsukawa buried his tongue in his ass. 

Sawamura looked over his shoulder, his half-lidded eyes meeting Koutarou. “Come… here…” he panted, another moan slipping out. “Wanna make you feel good… feel—ah! Better… fuck!”

Koutarou groaned as the pleasure rolled off Sawamura in waves, a near-constant current, like an undertow pulling him into its depths but he wouldn’t drown. He would _thrive_. Fingers buried in Kuroo’s thick hair and his legs writhing on the bed as Kuroo’s hand continued to stroke languidly at his cock, just enough to tease, he found his voice, sighing, “I do feel good, Sawamura. Watching you is _so_ good. Should have done it sooner.” 

“But you want more, don’t you?” Kuroo asked, kissing his cheek. 

Koutarou nodded. “Need to be fucked… wanna be filled…” 

“Hmmm… that does sound good. What do you say, warlock? Will you give this sexy incubus your ‘magic staff’?’

Koutarou laughed loudly, feeling Kuroo’s grin against the side of his neck as the other two moaned—and not in pleasure. 

“Even a century imprisoned couldn’t wear down your poor sense of humor, I see,” Sawamura grumbled as he half fell, half crawled off the hunter’s face. “Gimme a second, my thighs are on fire from propping up so long.” 

“Sorry,” Matsukawa said, not looking sorry in the least as he rolled to his stomach.

“Never apologize for giving me the tonguing of a lifetime and I’ve been alive awhile,” Sawamura said with a grin, leaning over to kiss him. 

As Koutarou watched, he felt the press of Kuroo’s cock against his back. He tilted his head up to Kuroo’s ear, nibbling the lobe as he asked quietly, “I can wait… if you want to fuck him,” he said quietly. 

Kuroo hissed—due to the sensation of Koutarou grinding back against him or at the thought of fucking Sawamura he wasn’t sure—but the sound stirred the heat in his belly to a brighter flame. 

“They’ll be time enough for that later. Besides, I think he needs to warm up to the idea a bit more.” 

Koutarou rolled his eyes lightly but didn’t undeceive him. Kuroo had his own way of doing things and Koutarou knew it was futile to fight against it. 

Instead, he pulled himself away, crawling across the mattress, begging as he went, “Fuck me, Sawamura. Fuck me, please.” 

He stretched his arms out, raising his ass high in the air, presenting himself. Sawamura’s hands ran up the backs of his thighs and Koutarou sighed at the contact. 

“Kuroo, get me the lube,” Sawamura ordered as he pressed kisses to the roundness of Koutarou’s ass, grazing his teeth against the flesh every now and again. “It’s on the second shelf to your left.” 

“So bossy,” Kuroo grumbled but did as told. 

He tossed the bottle at Sawamura who caught it easily. Koutarou jolted slightly at the cold feel of the lube against his hole but moaned a second later as Sawamura’s thick fingers first teased, then pressed into him. 

His hips bucked back, a sharp gasp falling from his lips as those fingers delved deeper, seeking his point of pleasure and stroking it gently. Sawamura’s other hand wrapped around Koutarou’s cock, pumping lightly to relieve some of the pressure but not hard enough to make him come.

“Sawamura,” he groaned, fisting the sheets in his hands.

The warlock hummed, pressing kisses to his legs and ass again as he worked him open enough to take his cock. 

Koutarou was momentarily distracted when Kuroo’s voice penetrated his lustful haze. “See something you like? Don’t think I missed you looking at me with bedroom eyes.”

“This is my normal face,” Matsukawa replied. 

“Liar. There’s a difference, I can tell.”

“Must have caught me looking at Sawamura then.” 

But now that Koutarou was watching them, he too caught the spark of interest flaring in those deep, dark brown eyes that were fixed on Kuroo’s approach. 

Koutarou rose to his elbows, inhaling deeply through his nose, eager for the essence flowing out of them despite the clear animosity towards each other. 

Well, there _was_ such a thing as hate sex, after all, and Koutarou wondered if he was about to bear witness to it. It wouldn’t be the first time and it would be pretty hot, as long as things didn’t get too violent. 

“You’re telling me,” Kuroo said, and the drop in his voice had Koutarou’s cock swelling further, “you’ve never once fantasized about a demon on their knees for you? Giving you pleasure?”

“I’d be more likely to get bit,” Matsukawa retorted sitting up.

“Tempting as that is, I’m more about giving Bo what he needs and more sex is good for him.” 

Koutarou looked over his shoulder when Sawamura pulled away. He found he was frowning at the demon and the hunter, surely ready to step between them before anything could happen, good or bad. 

“Sawamura… why’d you stop?” he whined, hopeful that his need would override Sawamura’s impulse to step in. Just to be sure, he leaned in, whispering, “They’re fine.”

Meeting his eyes, Sawamura cocked an eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

Koutarou nodded. “I can feel it. You know that. Just… let them be for now.” He crawled forward, slanting their lips together in a deep and filthy kiss. “I need it. I need you and them and all of it, please. Please fuck me.” 

Sawamura nodded, guiding Koutarou back to all fours. Facing forward, he could see their discussion had not gone unnoticed, the other two watching them.

“There you have it,” he heard Kuroo say and he snapped his eyes open, eager not to miss anything. Then there was no more consideration of anything as Sawamura shoved his cock deep into Koutarou and he moaned loudly.

Matsukawa’s cock rose up as he watched Sawamura pound into Koutarou’s ass, the slap of skin on skin filling the room.

“Fine, but we do this my way,” Matsukawa said through a growl. “You want my cock? Get on your knees and take it.” 

Despite the order, Kuroo’s grin remained sharp. He made a show of sliding to his knees, hands behind his back, his eyebrows cocked up in a look of challenge despite his contrite position. 

“Oh fuck,” Koutarou heard Sawamura groan as Matsukawa thrust his long, thick cock into Kuroo’s open and willing mouth. 

Koutarou’s throat constricted as he watched the hunter face fuck the demon and he licked his lips, wondering if he’d get a chance to suck him as well. 

Kuroo moaned making Matsukawa tip his head back exposing the long line of his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

Behind Koutarou, Sawamura slammed in harder, seemingly driven by the scene before them. “Bo, you want it in your ass or your mouth?” he said between gasped breaths. 

“Mouth… let me suck you,” Koutarou said quickly. As soon as Sawamura pulled out, Koutarou was spinning around and sucking him down. 

Sawamura’s fingers dug into his hair, his hips barely having to pause their pistoning and Koutarou relished in the feel of being used by him for his pleasure. It heightened his own, allowed him to gorge and he greedily swallowed down Sawamura’s cum as it shot down his throat. 

He turned around again, glad to see Matsukawa hadn’t blown his load just yet but he looked close. “Matsukawa,” he called, his voice raspy from the abuse of his mouth. The hunter startled slightly, the piston of his hips halting as his eyes met Koutarou’s. “Can I suck you? Will you give me your cum?” 

Matsukawa licked his lips, his eyes darting down to where Kuroo was popping off from his cock. 

“Come on, hunter, you’ve already had one demon swallow you down, what’s another? Besides, he _needs_ your cum, I would just spit it out.” 

Matsukawa frowned, shoving Kuroo away as he laughed. He looked back to Koutarou and nodded. 

“Lay down, take a load off,” Koutarou said, patting the bed. 

“Wait Bo, make sure you can see us,” Kuroo said as he made his way over to Sawamura. 

“Us? And just what did you have in mind for us?” Sawamura asked.

Kuroo guided him to his back, hovering over him. When he’d made sure Koutarou was in prime position to watch, he looked back at Sawamura, only Koutarou didn’t miss the softening of his gaze as he said, “I’ll admit, I’ve wondered for a while now what it would be like to bury my cock in you.” 

Sawamura moaned as their lips met, his fingers digging into the mess that was Kuroo’s hair. 

From his side, Koutarou felt Matsukawa tense and turned his attention to him. “You ready?” he asked. 

For someone who had just had their cock down another demon’s throat, Matsukawa sure looked nervous. 

“Su… sure,” he said, laying down. 

Koutarou leaned over him slowly, caressing the backs of his fingers over Matsukawa’s cheek. “I won’t hurt you, trust me.” 

Matsukawa nodded, his body relaxing as Koutarou slid down to take him in his mouth. He appreciated that Kuroo wanted to give him a show, but he knew having all his focus on Matsukawa would help him relax. 

It worked and soon enough he had the man writhing beneath him, beautiful moans and gasps spilling from his lips, his fingers caressing one of Koutarou’s horns making him hum in pleasure. He glanced up Matsukawa’s long, lean and toned body, mouth-watering and lubricating the slide of the cock in it further; he really was a looker. 

And rather selfless all things considered. They’d just met and he clearly had issues with Kuroo, but he’d set aside it all to help Koutarou. The motivation may have come from wanting to please Sawamura but it was no less admirable in Koutarou’s eyes. 

He took him deep, swallowing around his cock and Matsukawa’s head pitched back as he shouted, his release spilling down Koutarou’s throat. 

Popping off, Koutarou crawled up to lay his head on Matsukawa’s chest. From their position, he had a perfect view of Sawamura prepping himself to take Kuroo’s cock. 

Good, he hadn’t missed the show after all. 

“Sawamura is so beautiful,” Matsukawa said, his words rumbling against Koutarou’s ear. He’d gone back to running his fingers over Koutarou’s horns again, dipping into his hair every now and again making the incubus practically purr. 

“He really is,” Koutarou agreed, biting his bottom lip as they watched Sawamura sink onto Kuroo’s cock. 

Face and chest flushed red, sweat trickling down his temple, Sawamura was picture perfect and Koutarou wished he’d had the foresight to ask if they could use his cameras. _Oh well, maybe next time_ he thought hopefully. 

Sawamura moaned as he bottomed out, his eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the girth within him. 

Koutarou smiled when he looked at the soft expression on Kuroo’s face as the warlock took all of him in. Kuroo’s fingers clenched the sensuous muscles of Sawamura’s incredible thighs, lips parted slightly and his eyes glowing faintly. 

Koutarou was certain he’d never seen such a look on Kuroo’s face before and he was gorgeous. 

“Wow,” Koutarou breathed, “there is definitely a story there.” 

Matsukawa grunted, clearly annoyed, and Koutarou turned his attention back to him, kissing his way up his chest as he ran his hand over his side.

By the time he reached the hunter’s face, his expression was softer, a light pink flush on his face. 

“Everything ok?” Koutarou asked, still touching gently but ready to move if Matsukawa wanted him to. 

“You… you’re just more affectionate than I expected, I guess. I thought incubi and succubi were more ‘slam, bam thank you, man’ than, well, this.”

Koutarou shrugged and grinned. “I’m different.”

Unexpectedly, Matsukawa leaned up, capturing Koutarou’s lips in a long, slow kiss, his palm settled against the side of Koutarou’s face. 

“You’re special, Bokuto-san. I can see why Sawamura likes you so much.”

Affection surged in Koutarou’s chest and he took another deep kiss before pulling back to whisper, “You are too. Sawamura wouldn’t bring just anyone into this situation, you know.” 

“Bo, sweet as your post-coital bonding is, I’m barely holding back, so if you want it, come and get it,” Kuroo said, voice strained. 

“He used to have so much stamina,” Koutarou whispered, pecking Matsukawa on the lips before he moved towards his fellow demon. 

“Hey, _you_ try being locked up in a cage for over a century with nothing but your own hand and then you can talk,” Kuroo huffed. 

“I’d have died, so…”

“OK bad example, just get over here, you big oaf.” 

As Sawamura made his way past him, he grabbed Koutarou and kissed him. As they parted, he murmured against his lips, “Feel better?”

“The best,” Koutarou assured and meant it. 

“I want the whole story, you know,” Sawamura said as he let him go with one last kiss. 

Koutarou nodded then continued on his way to where Kuroo lay on his back idly stroking his cock to stay hard for him. At the last moment, he decided to mount Kuroo instead. 

“You ok with another rider?” he asked with a crooked grin. 

Kuroo bucked up, his cock sliding between Koutarou’s ass cheeks. “As long as I get to come soon, I don’t care how it happens.”

Grinning wider, Koutarou spread lube over his hole then took all of Kuroo in one go. He was feeling even more affectionate than usual and leaned down to capture Kuroo’s mouth in an eager kiss as he rode him. 

“Fu… ck… Bo…” Kuroo gasped with each bounce, his legs thrusting up to meet them. 

“I missed you.” 

The words slipped out before Koutarou could stop them and the full force of how much that was true hit him. Despite being filled and surrounded by enough essence to last him a few months at least, he felt tears slip out. When he opened his eyes, he knew they were full black, the yellow irises glowing brightly. 

Koutarou babbled on, “I tried to find you, Kuroo. I really did. I sought out any being I thought could help but either they were too scared or stupid or really didn’t know.” He leaned in again, pressing their lips together, tasting the salt of his own tears as they slid down his cheeks. “I'm so sorry,” he whispered. 

“Hey, Bo, it’s ok,” Kuroo assured, shushing him. He pulled him close, whispering in his ear, “I promise I’ll explain it but I don’t blame you. So there’s nothing to forgive.” 

He rolled them over, thrusting hard, making Koutarou cry out in pleasure even as he hiccuped from his tearful outburst. “Now, I’m gonna fill you up and you’re gonna come for me and then we’re going to sleep. Ok?”

Koutarou forced his eyes open, looking deep in the black and red of Kuroo’s and nodded. He gripped his shoulders, tipping his head back to allow Kuroo access to his throat which he suckled and nipped as he continued to fuck Koutarou into the mattress.

“Oh fuck… right there, Kuroo! Yes!” Koutarou cried out. 

He grabbed his cock, fisting it at a frenetic pace in his desperation to come. 

“That’s it, precious, come for me. Come for all of us,” Kuroo growled, sinking his teeth into Koutarou’s neck. 

The sting was soothed almost instantly by his tongue but it was just the push Koutarou needed to send him over the edge. He came with a shout to the ceiling and felt the pulse of Kuroo’s cock deep within him as he released. 

Panting, Kuroo pulled out and fell to the mattress next to Koutarou, keeping his hand on his chest as they caught their breaths. 

A warm towel to Koutarou’s stomach made him open his eyes and he was unsurprised to find Sawamura hovering over him, cleaning up his mess.

“Thanks,” Koutarou said through a yawn, his eyelids heavy. 

“You’re welcome,” Sawamura replied. When he was done wiping Koutarou up, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Matsukawa and I are gonna get cleaned up and get some food. We’ll be back soon, ok?”

Koutarou nodded, smiling as Kuroo snuggled close to him. Kuroo never had been much of a snuggler in the past, but a lot of things were different now. 

As Koutarou drifted between conscious and unconsciousness, he considered that maybe the reason he’d held off telling Sawamura how he felt was for this time, this moment between the four of them. 

He’d always felt a connection to Kuroo deeper than kinship and Sawamura held a huge portion of his rather large heart. And, if he would have him, Matsukawa was someone Koutarou felt a near-instant connection with now that they’d lain together. 

Finally, he allowed the cascade of his waterfall shower to lull him back to sleep, feeling more sated and safe than he had in many years.

There was plenty of time to figure it all out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the extremely talented [Dave](https://twitter.com/baccadarby) and [Finn](https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh/status/1240435474113662977)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your hard work on your pieces and for being my cheering squad while I worked on this! I'm so happy we were grouped together for this and am honored that your talents were put towards illustrating scenes from this fic.


End file.
